Guía para principiantes
Bienvenido! Creando a tu Personaje Para poder unirte a nuestro RP, necesitarás crear una wiki de tu personaje.Puedes encontrar información de cómo hacerlo en esta página. Y una introducción para principiantes a los Stats y el Combate here. Estas páginas incluyen explicaciones de lo que significan los Stats para tu personaje en combate, la diferencia entre mejoras de rango y rasgos, y cómo determinar cuánto chakra usarán tus ataques. ''Importante: NO es necesario leerse toda la wiki para empezar a rolear.'' Y si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedes preguntar a los moderadores del Discord. Tu personaje debería ser idealmente parte de una aldea. Checa la página de Factions para más información sobre las aldeas, incluyendo qué está ocurriendo actualmente en cada una. Sin embargo, también puedes empezar como un "ninja ermitaño" o "mercenario nómada". Esto también está bien, pero puede serte más difícil. Mira los diferentes clanes disponibles de los que puedes ser miembro here - o crea los tuyos! - Si vas a unirte a un clan existente, revisa si hay algún límite o restricción para poder unirte. A medida que vayas roleando y tu personaje se desarrolle, visita this page para ver la instrucciones sobre cómo mejorar a tu personaje agregando puntos a sus estadísticas y ganando nuevas habilidades. Una vez hayas creado tu personaje, puedes submit them for approval. Reglas Generales Un máximo de dos personajes por jugador. Puedes crear más pero no podrás usarlo hasta que uno de tus personajes activos muera. ¡Los modales y el juego limpio son importantes para el rol! Revisa la Nafarias' Guide to Roleplaying Etiquette para ver algunas pautas y reglas de comportamiento que debieses seguir. Reglas menores estarán disponibles en la pestaña #reglas del Discord si es necesario. Nuestra pauta para earning QP también debiese ser leída - Esto te dirá como ganar QP (Quest Points), que son necesarios para canjear Mejoras de Rango que permitirán a tu personaje aprender más Habilidades, ser más fuerte y subir su Rango Ninja. Lo más importante es que puedes ganar un total de 12 QP a la semana. Sumario Básico de la Historia El Rol se ubica varias décadas después de los eventos en el manga de Naruto. Datos Importantes: * Se incluyen la mayoría de los clanes del canon. Se hacen excepciones para las personas que quieran ser parte de clanes que se supone están extintos (Por ejemplo Uchiha, Yuki, Kaguya, etc.). Puedes encontrar más detalles sobre esto en clan pages. Si no se explicita lo contrario, se asume que hubieron sobrevivientes. * Todos los personajes Canon del anime/manga llevan años fallecidos. * Las Debilidades y Fortalezas elementales se encuentran en el RP, pero funcionan de forma distinta a como lo hacen en la serie, es recomendable visitar esta página para estar al tanto de su funcionamiento. Preguntas Frecuentes Q: Quiero usar el Elemento Fuego, pero ninguno de los jutsus que aparecen en él me gustan. ¿Puedo crear los míos propios? A: Claro! Sólo escribe una descripción y un coste de puntos de Chakra y envíalo para que lo aprueben. Es recomendable presentar tu idea a un administrador antes de crear el Jutsu, pues él o ella te podrá explicar cómo traducir la idea que tienes en mente a las mecánicas del juego. Q: ¿Cómo empiezo luego de crear un personaje? A: Puedes hacer muchas cosas. Lo más recomendable es comenzar a rolear dentro de tu aldea, de esta forma conocerás gente con la que podrás hacer misiones, o simplemente charlar un rato y hacer que sus personajes se conozcan. Q: ¿Cómo hago que mi personaje se fortalezca y aprenda más Jutsus? A: earning QP, cosa que puedes hacer cumpliendo misiones o roleando en el servidor. Q: ¿Cómo consigo una misión? A: There are instructions for how to request a mission on the sidebar of the sub(https://www.reddit.com/r/narutomissionlist). At a minimum you need to know what sort of mission you're after (keep it rank appropriate!) and when you're available. You'll also need other people, but the mission sub is a good hub for finding those other people and organizing yourselves. Q: Can I be a descendent of a canon character or next in line for a canon position, like the leader of the Yamanakas or Naras? You're welcome to have a distant relation to a canon character, however keep in mind that others already are related as well and consistency needs to be kept. Canon positions, i.e. clan heads, etc. are awarded on the basis of RP (i.e. completion of an arc to obtain that position) and may not be written into your character's background or otherwise "reserved" for you. Positions are open until filled and are first-come first-claimed. As a starting genin, you will have no other such titles or positions, these must be earned. Q: How does combat work? A: Combat generally works with one person making an attack. Their target(s) then get the opportunity to react. In spars, you're responsible for sorting out the outcome of the attack/reaction on your own. In PvP and combat, the OS will determine this for you. After this, the next person gets to make their attack, and their target(s) get a reaction. For more detailed information on the sequence of events in PVP, click here, and for information on how combat and stats in general work, click here for further reading. Have fun!